


Breeding Ground: Long Live the King

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Shameless Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Selene, the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, worships Hadrian, the Black King, of the Hellfire Club. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on December 14th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Selene(Marvel)
Series: Breeding Ground [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Breeding Ground: Long Live the King

**Long Live the King(Selene Gallio/Black Queen from X-Men)-Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Smut.**  
 ****  
 **  
**The sorcerer once known as Harry Potter, now known as Hadrian Peverell, smiled and leaned back. He had been naked from the waist up and would soon be naked from the waist down if the woman who straddled his lap had anything to say about it. The dark haired woman wore, but not for long, a tight black corset which made her amazing breasts look higher and firmer, and showcased her flat stomach. When one combined in her thigh high black stockings and thong, she looked amazing. And those legs, oh those legs were to die for.  
  
The Black King of the Hellfire Club pressed his hips against Selene Gallio’s, the Black Queen. Selene experienced the thick tool which pulsed out into the palm of her hand. She slowly, but surely stroked Hadrian’s organ through his pants and made him groan very loudly as she touched him.  
  
“My King, I’m so glad that you’ve risen tonight,” Selene said.  
  
The double meaning of her words brought a smile to Harry’s face. As promised, Selene had Hadrian out of his pants. His rock hard cock stretched to the sky. Selene kissed Hadrian’s chest and abs, and leaned down to take a good long lick of his cock. Her perfectly hot mouth and tongue lavished Hadrian’s rising organ as it stretched to reach her throat.  
  
Hadrian grabbed the back of Selene’s head and forced his cock down her throat. She looked positively gorgeous, with her stocking clad legs dangling off of the bed as she laid on her side. Her breasts practically spilled out of the corset as she bobbed up and down on his long prick and captured him quite hungrily with each rise and each drop.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Selene’s warm, savory mouth popped around Hadrian’s rock-hard pole. He edged himself deep into Selene’s mouth and entered the back of her throat with some furious pumps. Selene bobbed her mouth up and down on Hadrian and swallowed him with glee as she closed her throat around him.  
  
“Keep it up!”  
  
Oh, Selene kept it up. She took Hadrian’s prick deep into her throat and fondled his balls. They were nice and full and would seed every woman in the Hellfire Club. The White Queen would be top on their list. If any woman deserved to be tied up and used as a cum dump, it was Emma Frost.  
  
For now though, Hadrian slammed Selene’s mouth down and deeply fucked her throat. The cream became to rise and he prepared to paste the back of her throat. Selene’s hot and savory eyes locked onto Hadrian as she bottomed out on his throat.  
  
She swallowed and Hadrian’s cum exploded down into the back of her throat. Hadrian pushed Selene down and launched blast after blast of seed into her mouth. Selene swallowed it all, like the faithful woman she was. The ageless beauty drained Hadrian’s balls.  
  
At least until they filled up.  
  
“Turn around and present your ass to me.”  
  
Selene did so, her thong sliding down. Hadrian reached over and unclipped Selene’s corset and allowed her round breasts to just pop out into the world. Hadrian cupped the wonders in his hand and gave them a very firm squeeze to make Selene just cry out in pleasure.  
  
Hadrian spanked her hard. The strong hand hitting Selene’s ass tapped a gusher in her pussy. Hadrian’s strong hard cock ground against the back of her leg.  
  
“You belong to me.”  
  
“All women will bend at the knee before the Black King.”  
  
If she would drop to her knees before the Black King, then Selene felt, very strongly, there was not a single woman who should not suffer the same fate. Hadrian lined up for her wet pussy and slid all the way into her hot depths. Her honey pot received a good stuffing as Hadrian pushed into her.  
  
Hadrian teased the body of the Black Queen. Only half of his cock ground against her insides. He could sense Selene’s hot, insatiable, sexual appetite. Hadrian pressed his hand down against Selene’s breast and palmed it as he thrust all the way into the warm depths of her body. She tightened around him and let out a very intense scream as Hadrian pushed all the way into her.  
  
“Good,” Hadrian said. “Remember your master. And remember everything he can do to you. And he will do for you!”  
  
Hadrian squeezed Selene’s juicy breast and made her cry out even more. He sped up a little bit and drove her down onto the bed. He grabbed Selene’s arms and pulled them back when Hadrian pushed his prick all the way into her body. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto her and made Selene cry out in passion for his cock stuffing her wet pussy with each slapping motion.  
  
“Remember my name!”  
  
A grunting Hadrian pushed all the way into her body. He slammed tighter and deeper into her body. He whipped Selene’s ass with a crack of magic and caused the Hellfire Club’s Black Queen to breath in.  
  
Hadrian pulled over and flipped Selene over. He contorted Selene’s body so her legs were folded back, with Selene’s knees touching her shoulder. Such a flexible bitch, and Hadrian decided to work her pussy as well. He lined up and jammed himself into Selene.  
  
“Do you want me to touch your tits?”  
  
“Please, master!” Selene moaned.  
  
She had gotten into it. With most other lovers, all of them women, Selene would be on top. With Hadrian, she understood her place. She had prepared him for this moment, to take his place as the rightful master, the rightful ruler. All of those lovely female mutants at the Xavier Institute would fall before his cock. Then there were many other fantastic females who would follow.  
  
For now though, Selene sampled what was to come and liked it. Hadrian’s skilled hands flipped several switches deep within Selene’s lustful psyche. She pumped her hips back and forth to allow Hadrian to stuff her body.  
  
“It’s time for you to cum.”  
  
Selene’s eyes practically rolled into the back of her head. Hadrian slammed all the way into her body and stretched her tight cunt with his thrusting motions. The Dragon King held his fingers against the back of her thigh and pummeled her pussy rapidly.  
  
Her tightening walls teased Hadrian’s cock. He allowed his own stamina to build and build. Hadrian rocked her body and made the thrashing woman moan. Her body obeyed Hadrian’s whims and he rode her to one of the most mind rattling orgasms. He could feel Selene’s pussy just erupt in and saturate his cock with juices. He was so lubricated, Hadrian could force himself into the tightest of holes with ease.  
  
And speaking of the tightest of holes, Hadrian slid his finger deep inside of Selene’s back passage and teased it, very carefully edging his finger up against her snug little opening. Selene let out a very intense breath as Hadrian pushed into her.  
  
“Did you think that any hole would be out of bounds for me?”  
  
No, Selene did not think it, and she sure hoped for. Hadrian laid her on the bed, ass up, and cheeks spread. Hadrian rammed his thick cock into Selene’s juicy backside. The ageless woman moaned as Hadrian reached in and grabbed her hair with one hand and cupped her ass in one hand while he roughly fucked it.  
  
No man could do for Selene what Hadrian was doing her. No man would dare touch the feared Black Queen. But, not only did Hadrian dare touch her, but he treated her like one of the lower level whores in the club. He smashed her ass with a furious blur of thrusts. Each of them more hard than the last. Selene mewled loudly at her lover’s actions and the rate which he slammed deep into her tight ass from above.  
  
So close, Hadrian could feel it. But, he wanted to explore Selene’s warmest, tightest hole. Hadrian rocked back inside of her, knowing when he was going to finish. He wanted to turn Selene into a squirting, dripping, breathing wreck. The spanking of her ass got Selene dripping like nothing else.  
  
So close, and Hadrian closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of Selene’s perfect ass. Those round globes just molded in his hands as he pounded down into her tight back hole as it squeezed him. Hadrian pressed down into her and filled her ass up with several gloriously deep and hard pumps.  
  
“Not a single hole,” Hadrian said with a breath. “And I’m going to pump your ass full right now.”  
  
Selene tightened around Hadrian’s finger as it probed her pussy. She came harder than ever before. The thought of Hadrian finishing and burying inside of her ass made Selene just lose it.  
  
Hadrian soaked in the scent of arousal from this very divine woman and rode her to a rapid conclusion. Her ass tightened around Hadrian with a very steady squeeze around his pole. Hadrian filled her up from above and slammed as deep into her as humanly possible. Oh, he could feel it, molding into the palm of his hand.  
  
“One more time.”  
  
Selene shook madly on the bed, breathing heavily and came hard again. She could feel the energy just blast through her body as Hadrian rode her extremely hard.  
  
The Black King bottomed out in Selene. Her warm snug hole proved to be his undoing. Hadrian released a heavy cream pie in her ass. He rode it out and made sure Selene’s ass overflowed with his thick, savory seed.  
  
Selene’s ass cheeks bubbled with cum, the raw marks from Hadrian’s hands slapping on them still visible as he pumped into her. Hadrian leaned back and groped Selene’s lovely body to show his domination of her.  
  
A small disappointment reached Selene. Not for the anal, because it felt amazing to be dominated and plowed in her ass. But, the fact Hadrian did not dump his thick seed inside of her fertile womb.  
  
Yet, Selene should know, her master was not done. He picked Selene up and motioned for her to lick the same cock that had been in her ass just moments ago. Selene did and worked Hadrian up to full strength with just two light sucks. She took him into her mouth and swirled his tongue around the wait.  
  
Perhaps, now Hadrian would finish inside of her and breed Selene with a lovely daughter of her own. Granted, Selene already had one daughter by Hadrian, but Emma had five, quintuplets, and Selene could not stand being second best to the White Queen.  
  
Hadrian smiled, sensing his lovely Black Queen’s desires and he intended to make it happen.  
 **End.**


End file.
